


Connection Unstable

by kriscasso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscasso/pseuds/kriscasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol finally gets to meet his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection Unstable

Chanyeol boards an airplane headed for Los Angeles, California with a small carry-on in hand. He sits down in his seat towards the back and tries to get settled in before take-off. The headrest hits him right at the neck, letting him know that sleep will be the last thing he’ll be doing during this twelve-hour flight. It doesn’t really matter anyway because Chanyeol is too excited for his trip overseas. This will be his first year attending Vidcon, a convention where youtubers and their subscribers from around the world convene and mingle. Bigger names get their own meet-n-greets, Q&As, panels, among other things. 

As for Chanyeol, he has his own channel in which he posts short videos about his love for cats and dogs despite the that fact he can’t get near any of the creatures. The sad truth is that he’s allergic to the fluffballs, but it doesn’t mean he can’t rave on and on about their adorable tendencies and shenanigans. A lot of the time he will use animal plushies as props — the closest things he’ll ever get to having a furry friend of his own. Over the three years he’s been making videos he’s managed to amass a small following. Most of the folks leave nice comments while a small percentage only have nasty things to say. It is easy to get over the negativity after watching a video or two by NiniDoodles94, Chanyeol’s favorite youtube channel of all time. It’s run by a guy named Jongin, and he posts simple animations and sometimes draws live if there is enough interest. Chanyeol finds the videos rather soothing because Jongin has the loveliest voice in the world. The guy never shows his face, but Chanyeol can only imagine how handsome he must be.

His little crush is actually the reason why he’s flying out for Vidcon in the first place. The two agreed to meet up in a neutral location after chatting via email for several months. By some miracle, Jongin reached out to Chanyeol first over youtube because he loves dogs himself. Jongin said he found Chanyeol’s videos endearing and pitied him. Chanyeol would have been offended if it were anyone else, but he was more than open to some pity from the guy he had a thing for. From that point on their brief conversations turned into solid friendship and a stronger attraction on Chanyeol’s end. He got to know Jongin much better and man, is he head over heels for him now. Even though they are as tight as can be, Chanyeol doesn’t have the nerves to confess because he is afraid of ruining what they have. It pains him to call Jongin his friend, but it’s better than not calling him anything at all. 

“Would you like anything to drink, sir?” the flight attendant asks him once the airplane has taken to the air. 

“Some Sprite, please.” 

Chanyeol barely touches his soda throughout the entire flight. The same thing goes for his lunch. All he can think about is what Jongin is like in person. Will the two of them click as easily as they do online or will their friendship crumble like a dry biscuit? There are so many possibilities and only one outcome. Hopefully it is in Chanyeol’s favor.

His flight touches down at Los Angeles International Airport before he knows it. Chanyeol waits for everyone else to get off first before gathering his things. According to a brief glance out the window, today’s going to be a warm and sunny day. It will be the perfect backdrop for Chanyeol and Jongin’s first meeting. 

 

Chanyeol checks into a dingy motel and struggles with opening up his room door until a passing maid tells him a strong yank to the handle will do the trick. He is greeted with musty air once he makes it inside. The bedding has mysterious stains on it, the curtains are fraying, and a fine layer of dust covers most of the furniture. It is a good thing Chanyeol plans on spending most of his trip outside. 

He leaves his luggage by the front of the bed and walks over to the vanity mirror, using a thin complimentary tissue from the motel to wipe off a bit of grime on it. His reflection looks awful still, but maybe it’s due to the jetlag. He barely slept a wink during the flight and didn’t have anything to eat since he left home.

Thankfully Chanyeol has the rest of the day to spare before he sees Jongin. It is more than enough time to rest up. He plops down on the cleaner side of the bed and sets up an alarm on his phone before nodding off. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath as he hurries down crowded streets, making sharp turns and giving old ladies heart attacks. His phone died on him before it could wake him up which is why he’s currently late for a very important date. Hopefully Jongin will understand. Chanyeol can say he got lost on his way or even distracted. The streets of Los Angeles feel so different than those of home. Everyone wears less clothes and some of them don’t seem to care that their faces are caked in make up. 

Chanyeol checks the awful map he sketched on the palm of his hand to make sure he’s going the right way. The smudged writing under his thumb tells him he’s heading down the correct block. When he sees the large venue and even larger line outside of it, he knows he’s finally made it. 

Patience is a virtue Chanyeol doesn’t have. He hates standing around with nothing to do. If only he hadn’t woken up late, maybe he would have been able to pass the time with Jongin. Now he has no choice but to wait things out by himself and hope the line shrinks down quickly. 

The group in front of him chatter away like there is no tomorrow. They talk about the different events they’ll be attending and how much fun everything will be. Their enthusiasm rubs off on Chanyeol a little, but it doesn’t help him feel any better about his current situation. He thinks he’ll die waiting to grab his badge, and Jongin will think he’s a flake for ditching him. Anxiety takes over by the time Chanyeol is inside.

The plastic badge hangs proudly around Chanyeol’s neck, a symbol of the three hours he wasted outside in the California sun. He is more than glad to have stepped out of hell, but now he needs to find an electrical outlet as soon as possible. The venue is crammed with kids and young adults trying to find some order in the chaos. Some folks have their cameras out, probably making vlogs or taking endless pictures of their fellow convention goers. Panels are starting left and right, and no one knows where to start. Too many youtubers to see and so little time. 

Chanyeol traverses through the masses as best as he can. It’s a blessing that he’s so tall or else the new waves of people would wash him away to heaven knows where. He spends a good half hour looking around, and eventually spots an available outlet by the bathrooms. Unbeknownst to him, a child has his sights set on it too. With short legs and no shame, the child lunges for the free outlet and plugs in his charger for a tablet the size of his face. Chanyeol feels his heart shattering into a million pieces. He found his savior, only to have it snatched away from him in the blink of an eye.

Chanyeol looks sad and pathetic standing by a potted plant a few feet away, arms folded over his chest and head ducked down. It’s been half an hour and the kid hasn’t budged. The logical thing to do is roam around to see what the convention has to offer and perhaps meet a few of his favorite youtubers, but he wants to get in contact with Jongin and let him know he hasn’t forgotten about him. 

“Just my fucking luck,” Chanyeol cries out loud.

“Whoa, there. Not in front of the children, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol is on high alert at the sound of his name. He looks around him and people shuffle by. The only person who isn’t moving along with the craze aside from himself is a ridiculously handsome and tan male, wearing a shirt which reads “my babies” under a picture of dogs.

“Were you talking to me?” Chanyeol points to himself. 

“Who else would I be talking to? I could spot those elf ears from miles away.” The other male folds his arms over his chest, and that’s when Chanyeol notices his badge. It reads “Jongin”. 

Chanyeol’s brain is fried. He’s been waiting for this moment for so long, yet his limbs won’t move. Jongin is stunning and wow, his voice is much more alluring in person.

“Is there something on my face because you’re looking at me funny,” Jongin says with concern and takes his phone out, checking out his reflection. 

As if Jongin couldn’t get any more attractive, the way he turns his head from side to side oddly enchants Chanyeol. He snaps out of his daze when a piercing shriek destroys his hearing. The poor gal or guy has probably spotted their dearest idol. Chanyeol can relate. 

“You’re nothing like I expected. Have I been catfished by someone you know and you’re simply here to lay down the bad news?” Jongin asks, the worry on his face is more evident than ever.

Chanyeol is flabbergasted by Jongin’s theory and trips over his own words. “What… no, erm. You see.. uh.”

Jongin breaks into this big smile that could kill a grown adult. “I was just messing with you, man. It’s what you get for almost ditching me.” He smacks Chanyeol on the arm lightly. 

Chanyeol relaxes a little, a breath of relief leaves his lips. He just nearly had a heart attack. It’s no big deal. Worst things could have happened like wetting his pant or breaking down in front of thousands of people.

“Now, let’s get going because we have a full day ahead of us!” Jongin hooks his arm with Chanyeol’s as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Chanyeol doesn’t mind one bit and allows Jongin to lead the way.

With Jongin by Chanyeol’s side navigating the sea of people seems much easier. Jongin is the captain he’s been waiting for. 

The pair head off to the exposition hall first to look at the various booths set up. It allows them to talk a bit and get comfortable with one another. At first things are a little awkward between them because Chanyeol is used to talking to an unknown figure. Now that he knows Jongin is the epitome of perfection, he can’t help but stumble over his words from time to time. If his little crush is showing, Jongin doesn’t say a word about it. 

They talk about their respective trips from their hometowns. Jongin had an easy time flying because his flight offered chicken as an entrée and the baby next to him slept soundly. Chanyeol can’t say the same thing, but he isn’t about to retell the tale of the nerves he felt for twelve hours straight. That would be outright embarrassing. Instead he shares with Jongin a little story about the broken reading light overhead and his struggle to read in the dim setting. Strangely enough Jongin laughs like he’s at a comedy club. It makes Chanyeol feel good inside.

A lot of the booths they pass by aren’t of any interest to them, until they reach the back of the hall.

Chanyeol thought he knew everything there was to know about Jongin, but after spending time at a table which sells cartoon animal merchandise, he realizes Jongin _really loves_ dogs. The other males walks away with three t-shirts, seven notebooks, a bookmark, and four packs of stickers featuring the fluffballs. 

Jongin offers an explanation when he notices Chanyeol looking at him funny again. “What can I say? Remember how I told you my apartment doesn’t allow pets, well I fill the void with these sort of things.”

Chanyeol can only begin to imagine the endless shelves of dog trinkets and knick knacks littering Jongin’s home. He isn’t sure if he should find it endearing or creepy. With the way Jongin’s hand accidentally brushes against his own every now and then, Chanyeol will tell himself Jongin’s tad obsession is cute. 

They pass by other tables offering goods with different youtubers’ faces and famous sayings plastered all over them. Jongin and Chanyeol can both agree that that sort of stuff is creepy. As if a puppy-shaped lemon juicer isn’t weird.

After a bit more shopping, Jongin suggests they go have lunch before attending any workshops or panels. 

There are food trucks lining the lot outside as far as the eye can see. From Asian fusion to Tex-Mex to deep fried galore, every sort of cuisine is represented here. The lot is quite crowded, so Jongin clings onto Chanyeol to make sure they don’t lose each other. They look around to see what options there are, but every truck they want to make a purchase from has a long line. Neither party is willing to wait half an hour or more for an overpriced meal. 

Towards the fringe is a relatively quiet truck. On its side reads “Minnie’s Mocha & Munchies”. A few people come and go. It’s perfect for Chanyeol and Jongin’s needs. They both order an iced coffee with several pastries to pair. 

Sitting down is not an option since what little tables have been set out are occupied. They have no choice but to stand off to the side by a fence. Jongin makes Chanyeol in charge of the drinks while he himself holds the treats. Chanyeol isn’t sure what’s going on until Jongin crams a doughnut into his mouth. 

“We can feed each other without it being awkward,” Jongin supplies and wipes the crumbs off of Chanyeol’s mouth with his fingers. 

Chanyeol wants to know what Jongin’s definition of awkward is because most people can agree that feeding a person you just met is awkward and strange. Who is he to complain though? It’s nice having Jongin dote on him and whenever he isn’t looking, Chanyeol secretly takes a sip from Jongin’s coffee. An indirect kiss is as good as any ordinary kiss in his book. Some passerbyers comment on what an adorable couple they make. Jongin chokes up every time and Chanyeol is too pleased to correct them. 

The sky is a light pink mixed with orange by the time they are done eating, a reminder of how late it is already. Chanyeol can’t believe it took them over two hours to finish up their dainty meal, but he’s glad he got to spend that time with Jongin. Jongin doesn’t seem to mind as well and he smiles at him fondly. 

“I wish today didn’t have to end because I had a great time with you, Chanyeol,” Jongin sighs out.

“We still have three more days ahead of us,” Chanyeol tells him. He isn’t looking forward to the day they have to say goodbye and part ways though. 

Jongin shrugs. “I know, but it sucks.” And then he suddenly perks up. “Want to have dinner with me tonight?” 

Chanyeol holds up the paper wrappers from the food they just finished. His stomach is at full capacity. 

“We can order takeout and eat when we’re hungry again,” Jongin deadpans and hooks his arm with Chanyeol’s like he did earlier. 

“What will we do in the meantime?” Chanyeol asks dumbly. 

Jongin doesn’t give him a reply, but he does hold Chanyeol a little closer to him.

 

Chanyeol finds out exactly what they’ll be doing as they wait. He’s been sitting on the edge of Jongin’s hotel bed for forty-five minutes, keeping as still as possible as Jongin sketches him from a chair in the corner. It’s a little nerve wracking having someone stare at him so intently. 

From time to time Jongin mutters to himself or shakes his head, and it makes Chanyeol’s heart flutter. Jongin is so cute down to his mannerisms. Every one talks about catfishes lurking on the internet, yet with Chanyeol’s dumb luck he’s managed to reel in a real catch. Now, if only he could figure out a way to express his feelings without scaring Jongin off. 

“Ahh! I’m done, I’m done. Have a look and tell me what you think.” Jongin walks over to him proudly, presenting his latest masterpiece. 

Chanyeol has always thought Jongin was talented, so he’s not surprised that Jongin has banged out a portrait worthy for any prestigious art gallery. Jongin’s managed to make Chanyeol look less like a doofus on paper and more like a charming prince. 

“He looks really good. I mean, I look really good — wait,” Chanyeol pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. “You’ve done it again, Jongin. You never cease to amaze me.” He gives Jongin two thumbs up.

“You think so?” Jongin’s cheeks are flushed. Even in the dim lighting Chanyeol notices.

“Why would I ever lie to you? I mean it when I say you’re stunning — er, that came out wrong.” Chanyeol laughs awkwardly in an attempt to pretend he didn’t just embarrass himself.

“Are you saying I’m ugly then?” Jongin jokes without missing a beat and shoves Chanyeol lightly. 

“Never,” Chanyeol mutters in response. 

“You have until the end of Vidcon to properly confess to me,” Jongin says suddenly.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and his heart stops. “What are you talking about?”

“You named a stuffed animal after me and declared he was your favorite in a video you posted two months ago. Plus you were definitely checking me out today.” 

Chanyeol isn’t sure if he should be mortified by his stupidity or happy that Jongin doesn’t find his crush on him creepy. 

“Does this mean you —” Before Chanyeol can finish asking his question, Jongin is already escorting him out the room with a silly grin on his face. 

“I’d love for you to stay the night, but we just met. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jongin sing-songs before closing the door.

Chanyeol reaches for his phone to send Jongin a half-hearted angry text message, but then he remembers he didn’t have the chance to charge it all day. 

“Fucking shits,” Chanyeol cries out as he walks away, and he swears he hears Jongin through the door telling him to make sure there are no children around when he swears.


End file.
